Resistance Is Futile
by EmmaTheCo-Writer
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. '"Well, I don't love you!" Chloe instantly knew that that was the worst thing that she could have said. Embry snarled, and rose his hackles, taking a threatening step towards Chloe. If Embry couldn't have her then no one could. Chloe ran.' A dark take on imprinting. Spitefic. One-shot.


**Title: Resistance Is Futile**

_**Fandom: Twilight**_

_**Rated: M**_

**Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. '"Well, I don't love you!" Chloe instantly knew that that was the worst thing that she could have said. Embry snarled, and rose his hackles, taking a threatening step towards Chloe. If Embry couldn't have her then no one could. Chloe ran.' A dark take on imprinting. Spitefic. One-shot.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor any of it's characters. I only own Chloe. **  
**If I did, by some chance, own Twilight, then imprinting wouldn't be real.**

_**Warning? Dark themes, and character death. Seriously, this isn't a happy story.**_

* * *

**Resistance Is Futile**

* * *

Chloe hummed along to the music blasting into her ears from her ear buds as she jogged down the beach of La Push, kicking up sand in every direction as she went. The sun was only just rising, the warm, rosy glow livening up the dull sky. She had only moved to Forks with her family a few days ago and already she was enjoying the town, and more specifically the beach that wasn't more then a half an hour away by car.

"I'm gonna move like a soldier..." Chloe quietly sang along to the chorus of the song, unaware to the world around her. Her heart seemed to beat as fast as the speed of light, and adrenaline pulsed through her veins, keeping her from stopping for a rest.

Gradually, Chloe began to feel herself slow down, panting slightly, her chest heavily heaving up and down. She stopped, placing her hands on her knees and bending over, her head facing down towards the sand near her feet as she attempted to catch her breath. Chloe stood like that for a moment, before pulling out her ear-buds and tucking them in her pocket. She then raised her head to scope out any possible places that she could sit before heading to her car and going home.

Her eyes scanned the beach, her eyebrows furrowing and a small line forming between them as she did so. A tired smile lit up her face as soon as a rock big enough to sit on came into view. Chloe walked over to the rock, sand flooding into her flip-flops as she walked. Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes in distaste. She had been in a rush to explore the new areas that she could run, having been on the track team at her old high school, and in her haste, she had forgotten to wear sneakers, simply grabbing the flip-flops near the door and speeding off to her car. _Remember to never wear these jogging again,_ she thought to herself dryly.

Sitting herself down, Chloe let out a content sigh, and slumped down, her eyes closing to rest for a minute. Her peace was soon interrupted, however, when loud hoots, hollers and cheers filled the air. Chloe's eyes snapped open, and she looked behind her for the source of the noises, finding the culprits as soon as she did so. There were two Native American boys- no _men_, judging by their height and build, they were just acting like children, wrestling as they went along the beach. They were at least six feet, and were certainly muscular. That fact was for sure because _they weren't wearing shirts._

Chloe narrowed her eyes in concentration, now seeing that there were three of them, not two. The third, however, wasn't making any whooping sounds or fooling around, rather he was hanging back with his hands in his pockets, looking on at the other two with an amused expression on his face. The other two were now practically _dancing_ down the beach, Chloe noted with slight confusion.

"Just a quick swim guys," The calm one stated, "I want to get back to Ness before she wakes up." One guy with curly hair nodded, while the other pouted. Chloe wasn't sure if he was joking about it.

"I was going to head over to Claire's anyway." The curly haired guy replied with a nonchalant shrug. The two seemed to have calmed down now, and neither of the three had actually noticed that Chloe was there, though they now stood less then twenty feet away from her, at most.

The other one's pout deepened. "I wish I had an imprint; I'm like, the only one who doesn't have one besides the pups." Chloe's forehead creased slightly as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Imprints? Puppies? What the hell is going on here..._ She shook her head in disbelief, the strange use of the words causing her to overanalyze what they were saying and think up several conclusions. _Maybe "pups" is like the way that people say "dog"? And maybe "imprint" is just something like a tattoo?_ With further inspection that theory was shot to hell as Chloe realized that they all had the same tribal tattoo on their shoulder.

"Don't worry Embry," The curly haired guy started, his voice comforting, "You're not the only one who hasn't imprinted; there's still Leah!" His tone now held a mocking edge, and it was obvious to Chloe that whoever this "Leah" girl was, she wasn't well-liked by these three men. The calm one and the curly haired guy began laughing vigorously, while Embry glared at them. Chloe instantly felt sympathy for the poor girl, assuming that she was a co-worker that they disliked, or something of the sort, and seeing that being like Leah seemed to be a bad thing.

Chloe shook her head dismissively, and turned back towards the sea, deciding that she would only stay here for a few more minutes before she left to go home. Not five seconds later she felt eyes on the back of her head, and turned around to find the three men staring at her, about three feet away from the log. Up close, Chloe could see that they weren't as old as she assumed that they were; their faces had boyish features, and their eyes held a playful glint that she hadn't seen in too many adults eyes. They were teenagers, maybe around her age or a little older, she assumed.

The calm one was taller then the others, and more muscled, the other two looking lanky in comparison. He, along with the curly haired one, was staring at Chloe in slight confusion, before they turned to look at the one called Embry. Chloe's eye's followed, and she was soon locking gazes with Embry, who looked at her with an awestruck expression.

"I'll leave if you want me to," Chloe suddenly stated in order to break the silence and the creepy stare that she was getting from Embry. "I didn't know if this was private property, or if it's sacred or something," She rambled on, standing up off of the rock and walking towards the three teens. "I'm really sorry for any trouble I may have caused."

Embry seemed to snap out of his trance, an enthusiastic smile plastering his face. "No, no, no! No problem at all," He turned to face his friends, "Right guys?" The two others nodded their heads, causing Embry's smile to widen.

"See," He turned back to Chloe again, "Nothing to worry about." She nodded, but still made a move to leave, her peaceful buzz having been already stopped. Embry stuck out his hand to shake, obligating Chloe to shake it out of politeness. She _really_ didn't want to stay here any longer; there was something _off_ about Embry. Reluctantly, Chloe accepted his hand, noticing immediately that it was fair too warm for someone who was walking around without a shirt on at dawn. "I'm Embry Call. This is Jacob Black," He let go of Chloe's hand and gestured to the calm one, who smiled at Chloe. "And Quil Ateara," Now to the curly haired one, who boyishly grinned at Chloe.

She nodded, "I'm Chloe." She didn't bother giving him her last name, partially because she had just met him and was unsure if he and his friends were stalkers or rapists or something, but also because of that _feeling_ in her gut about Embry. He looked at her like he had just seen the light for the first time in his life, and it terrified her. They had only met a minute earlier, for God's sake!

"Chloe," Embry repeated, a dopey grin spreading across his face. The way he said her name as if it was all that mattered in the world put Chloe on even more of an edge then she was already on. "What a beautiful name." He turned to his friends, "Isn't it a beautiful name, guys?" His expression made it clear that he didn't necessarily care what they thought, but Quil and Jacob nodded anyway. Chloe couldn't help but wonder if he knew how creepy he sounded, or if it was intentional.

Chloe rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "Uh, yeah, I guess it's okay," Chloe sent a longing look toward her car, which was parked just outside the beach on the road, she wished nothing more then to be able to drive away from these people.

"Look, I have to-"

"_Okay_?" Embry sounded as though he couldn't believe that she thought that her name was anything less then amazing. "It's more then _okay_, it's, it's..." He paused to think of a suitable word to describe her name, his tongue making a popping noise after he smacked it off the roof of his mouth, now knowing what to say. "It's _perfect_."

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, both in confusion and aggravation. She had very obviously been trying to excuse herself from the situation, and had been interrupted by a statement that just made her all that more eager to leave. "Alright, then." She stated slowly, "I have to get home; my parents must be wondering where I am."

A look of shock, then resentment (_for who? Her parents?_), and finally desperation crossed Embry's face. "No, no, no! You can't leave!" He reached out and grabbed Chloe's wrist when she tried to move. He grabbed it so hard, in fact, that it bruised. Chloe winced, and Embry pulled his hand back. "Just wait here for one minute, everything will make sense then." Chloe reluctantly nodded her head, ready to run for it the second he turned away.

But that was the problem; he was looking at her the whole time. In fact, he refused to talk to Jacob and Quil when they attempted to stop him from doing whatever the hell he was about to do. Embry took a few steps back from Chloe, his eyes still locked on hers.

"Don't freak out." He advised, and Chloe wasn't sure exactly what he meant by that, so she just mindlessly nodded. What was he going to do that would cause her to possibly freak out?

Embry then began to remove his pants, immediately causing Chloe to widen her eyes. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" She reached out to grab his wrist, alerting him to what she was doing and making him stop, his shorts now down to his mid-thigh. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just hold on." He looked at her incredulously. "I told you not to freak out, remember?" Chloe could only furrow her eyebrows as she attempted to understand why he thought that she _wouldn't_ freak out as he stripped in front of her.

Embry stared at her for a moment, possibly making sure that she wasn't about to leave, before resuming taking off his shorts. Chloe then snapped out of her thoughts, and slowly backed away from him, never taking her eyes off his form as she did so.

She quickly turned around -prepared to run to her car, though she wasn't fully confident that she would be able to outrun the three males- but she ran into the human equivalent of a brick wall, causing her to trip. Whoever she had run into caught her by the waist (_why not just grab her arms to steady her?_). Chloe glanced upward, and saw that Jacob had caught her, and his hands were still firmly in place on her, though they now were resting on her hips. Chloe attempted to wiggle out of his grasp, which only prompted Jacob to hold on tighter, much to Chloe's aggravation. From behind her she heard a low growl, but she decided against looking back, (_if she sees one more creepy thing today she might just scream._).

"I can't let you leave," He explained gruffly, "You're his imprint, you _can't_ leave." Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't like the way he said "can't", as if she was literally unable to leave Embry. Chloe also didn't care if was Embry's "imprint", obviously the word meant nothing to her. She wasn't an _imprint_, and she _certainly_ wasn't _Embry's_ imprint. (_She'll be damned before she belongs to_ anyone...)

Quil spoke up to the left of her, "Embry, maybe explaining _first_ would be a better idea."

"Good idea," Embry's voice was all but a growl, and was far closer then Chloe had expected it to be. "Jacob, I can take it from here." Chloe frowned at his word choice, and once again made a move to run the second Jacob's hands left her hips. Her attempt was made in vain, though, since Embry's hands soon were placed in Jacob's place. "Don't worry," Embry cooed, his lips nearly an inch away from her left ear, "This will all make sense soon." She very much doubted that, but she didn't dare deny what he had said verbally, fearful for what he might do.

"This may be a little hard to believe at first, but it's all true." Embry stated, pulling away from Chloe and forcing her to turn around and face him. "You're my imprint," Chloe gritted her teeth. "I'll be anything for you. Do anything for you."

She huffed. "If you'll do anything for me then how about you let me go?"

Embry chuckled and patted her head as if she were a small child. "I'll do anything but that." Chloe's shoulders slumped. "Don't you get it? I'm in love with you. We're meant to be!"

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about?" Chloe questioned as she attempted to wiggle out of Embry's grasp, now fully sure that Embry was insane. "We just met like five minutes ago! You can't be in love with me yet; you don't even fucking know me!" Any other time it would have been rare to see Chloe swear twice in the same day, but this day certainly wasn't a normal day for her, and frankly she was too alarmed to care.

Chloe had never believed in soul-mates, destiny, fate, eyes across the room, true love, or any other thing like that. She had always believed in finding love normally. None of this "instant love" bullshit. Getting to know the other person and the gleefulness that you felt when you saw that person. Accepting that they had flaws and loving them despite it, not just ignoring their flaws. Now more then ever Chloe was going to hold onto her opinions on "true love".

He chuckled again, sending a chill down her spine. "I know enough to know that I love you. You can't even begin to understand how I feel about you. It's like I've seen the sun for the first time in my life. It's like you're the gravity that's holding me down to earth."

"You sound fucking insane!" Chloe shouted, her eyes widening.

Embry's eyes filled with rage, and Chloe immediately regretted shouting at him. Not because she felt sorry for him (_as if!_), but because she genuinely feared for her life at the moment. "You don't understand, I love you! You _can't_ leave! I _need_ you!" Embry began shaking, and Chloe attempted to back away once more, though his grip on her only tightened. She began to feel the place on her hips where Embry's hands rested bruise, and winced.

"Chloe you can't refuse him! It won't work!" Jacob warned her from somewhere behind her. Chloe ignored him.

"Well, I _don't_ love _you_! Leave me alone!"

Chloe instantly knew that that was the worst thing that she could have possibly said.

Embry let out a pained scream, and his shaking worsened, sending tremors down his spine and forcing him to his knees. Fur began to cover his body, and his fingers dug into the ground, giving Chloe an opportunity for an escape. Chloe, however, was frozen in place as she watched the man who previously stood in front of her explode into something else. The beast (_wolf?_) that had previously been Embry snarled, rose it's hackles, taking a threatening step towards Chloe.

If Embry couldn't have her then no one could.

Someone shoved Chloe away, sending her flying nearly ten feet away into the sand, and in a blur of motion two more wolves appeared, jumping at Embry. Embry let out a low growl, and the two wolves attempted to attack him, failing miserably as he tore into them, not killing them, but wounding them enough that they couldn't stop him from doing what he was about to do. The larger russet colored wolf let out a howl, possibly alerting the rest of their pack, but Chloe wasn't focusing on that, she was focusing on Embry, who had turned his attention towards her. He snarled, revealing an enormous set of teeth.

Chloe ran.

She didn't get very far, maybe about ten feet, before she tripped on a tree root, and crashed to the ground. Somewhere along there she hit her head on a rock (_when she landed, possibly?_) and let out a screech. Her head pounded in pain, and she moved her two hands up to the wound at an attempt to stop the bleeding. Jacob's words that she had ignored earlier echoed in her mind. _'You can't refuse him! It won't work!'_ Was this what Jacob had meant? All she knew was that she wasn't going to get away. She couldn't run.

_Resistance was futile._

As blood poured out of the open wound on her head her vision began to darken. The last thing she saw before blacking out was Embry's giant figure in wolf form approaching her, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

_Resistance was futile,_ she repeated.

* * *

_"Earlier this morning two local men camping in the woods of La Push, Washington found the body of a teenage girl. It has been confirmed that this girl is seventeen year old Chloe Berlin, who had disappeared from her home in Forks, Washington nearly two weeks ago. Her body appeared to be mauled by some sort of animal. Police are assuming that she went jogging in the woods early in the morning and was mistaken for the food of the animal. Her parents aren't making any comments at this time."_

Jacob Black shut off the TV with a loud sigh. He had tried to warn her. You couldn't fight the imprint; it was impossible. He couldn't imagine what her poor family was thinking and feeling. He knew what Embry thought- he hated himself, and was constantly under surveillance so as to not do something he would regret. He knew what Quil thought- he thought that it was all Chloe's fault. If she had just accepted Embry then this wouldn't have happened. Jacob personally didn't know what to think. Though he did know that this was wrong. Very, _very_, wrong.

It was one of the rare moments that he was away from Renesmee and was able to think on his own, and Jacob had soon came to the conclusion that maybe imprinting wasn't such a good thing after all. It forced you to become someone else- something else. Someone unrecognizable. Did he really want to be here waiting for Renesmee to try on a princess dress so they could play a game when there was a game on that he would have much rather watched pre-imprint? He wouldn't have even been here if he hadn't imprinted! He wanted to get away from Bella and move on! And, hell, he _hated_ the leeches!

Jacob stood up from the chair that he had been sitting on, ready to leave this house and never come back, when a small voice came from behind him. "Jake? Where are you going? I haven't even served the tea yet." Jacob turned to face Renesmee, about to tell her that he need to leave, but when he looked into her eyes that thought flew out the window.

A goofy smile lit up his face. "No where, Ness! I'm going no where." Renesmee grinned widely, and had Jacob sit in the chair he had been sitting in, before serving up imaginary tea, and sitting down herself.

On the outside he looked extremely happy, and on the inside he was extremely happy- mostly. One part of his mind was screaming. But there wasn't anything he could do about it.

After all, resistance was futile.


End file.
